One Piece Memories Robin
by tmb1112
Summary: The crew is forced to watch each other's memories, and it's Robin's turn. (A chapter from my story Straw Hats stuck in Memories that was taken out due to... a lot of bad stuff)


**For everyone who doesn't read my story: Straw Hats Stuck in Memories, this is a memory that Robin had that I couldn't leave in, because it was a little rough for any younger viewers. Be warned.**

When they looked around, they realized they were in a boat's cabin of some sort. Nico Robin was sitting on a chair at a desk and had her hands cuffed behind her back. She looked terrified as she looked around for an exit, but there was only one door and voices were heard behind it.

There was a bed against the back wall on the other side of the desk and a picture frame in the cabin that showed a man holding a gold brick. His facial expression made it seem like that was his biggest accomplishment.

"Where is this Robin-san?" Brook asked and turned his head.

He wished he hadn't as she grabbed her right arm with her left hand and squeezed as hard as she could. It looked like she was in pain, but it distracted her for a split second. "Robin, what's wrong?" Luffy asked. Even though he had just witnessed his brother die, he was still worried about the grown woman more than himself.

She shook her head with clenched eyes and they all looked ahead as they saw the door open. It creaked slowly as a man walked in and he was the same one as the one in the picture on the wall.

_"How do you like those handcuffs?" _the man asked with a smirk. He had a black pirate hat with a skull and crossbones on it, but his discerning feature was his green hair and sharp green beard that stuck off of his chin.

"What happened to him?" Usopp asked. The man had bandages wrapped around one leg and his right shoulder. There were gauze pads taped on his forehead and cheek as well and it looked like they were just in a battle.

_"Found them on the Government ship,"_ the man stated and his smirk started to distort into an angry frown. _"I was wondering why a large World Government ship like that would come after a pirate with a mere twelve million bounty. Truth is no one on our crew has a Devil Fruit power, so why would they need Sea Stone? Unless someone was hiding who they really were."_

_"Captain Her..."_

_"Shut up!" _the man slapped her across the face in her seat. Sanji roared in anger but there was nothing he could do while this was just a memory.

"If I ever find that guy I'm going to kick his..."

"He's dead," Robin stated coldly and she glared ahead at the man's figure as she clenched her arm. Franky felt like asking how, but from the look in the woman's eyes, he already knew the answer to that and took a step away from the her.

_"You know what I found on one of the dead bodies of those agents?"_ the man reached into his orange, button-down jacket's pocket. He pulled out a crumpled ball of paper and unfolded it for her to see. _"A wanted poster, of a young girl. Her name, Nico Robin. Now Nicole, tell me the truth, before I shoot you."_

_ "Yes," _the teenager admitted, _"That's me."_

_ "The Devil's Child,"_ the man laughed and for the first time, the crew noticed there was something off about his eyes, something that made their skin crawl. _"You know we lost eight good men in that battle. All because you decided to hop on board our ship. You know, I bet if I gave you to the Government, they'd remove my bounty altogether!"_

_ "Please, no," _Robin begged.

Sanji and Brook were staring at the younger version of Robin and saw the woman was developing very well already. She was wearing a purple dress that was completely bland except for how worn out it was. Her body curved at the hips and her chest was filling out too.

_"You know, the rest of the crew is begging me to turn you over. We'll get the reward money, eighty million beri! Woo, we'd be rich!"_

_ "Please," _the girl begged, tears in her eyes. Present day Robin felt her heart wrench and she looked away from her teenage self. Every member of the crew noticed it as well as the girl in the image stopped crying suddenly and she slowly turned her lips into a smile. _"Don't turn me in. Please, I'll do anything."_ The smile on Robin's fifteen year old face looked devious and Nami dropped her mouth slowly and turned to the older woman who was clenching her arm tight.

The man looked down at her and Sanji noticed he was giving her the same look that he himself was a few seconds ago. The chef started to see something and his eyes bugged out as he turned around fast. He saw Nami standing at Robin's side and hugging her with both arms and his mind went blank with rage and confusion.

_"__**Anything**__?"_ the man repeated what the girl on the seat said. Franky, Brook, and Zoro all froze where they were and understood where this was going. _"Hmm, sounds,"_ the man saw the girl in front of him stand up and take a step towards him with a toothy grin, _"interesting."_ The man finished his sentence and reached forward grabbing Robin roughly by the arms and pulling her towards him.

Usopp's eyes went wide as he realized what was going on and every one of the eight Straw Hats besides Robin took a deep breath in as the man pressed his lips to hers. Her hands were still cuffed behind her back and she couldn't move as the man kissed her again and then lifted her up and tossed her across the room to the bed on the other side.

"W-What's going on?" Luffy asked, his innocent behavior not needed at this point. Chopper also seemed confused and was staring ahead with eyes that couldn't understand what they were seeing.

"You," Zoro started and turned but the woman behind him was clenching her eyes shut as tight as she could and shivering in place.

Nami remembered how some of the pirates she'd infiltrated to steal from had hit on her and how she'd always rejected them. None of them had ever taken her by force, and she was afraid as she stared at the man walking towards the bed. He removed his jacket from his arms leaving his chest and back bare, bandages lining his skin from the battle he was just in.

From where they were standing in the room, they could see the man's face as he stepped closer to the bed and started removing his pants. "I can't take it anymore!" Sanji screamed and ran forwards, kicking the memory captain over and over but the wisps were barely phased as they kept reforming. His eyes bugged as Robin's dress was torn off with one swipe of the man's hand as he got on the bed with her.

The men all tore their eyes from naked Robin to the man and their eyes were filled with unadulterated rage and hatred.

Suddenly everything got very blurry and present day Robin looked up from where her head was buried in her own chest and she saw that the room had become nothing but a blur. There were two blurry figures moving around in fast motion in front of them on the bed and although they couldn't see or hear anything specific, the outlines of the blur were enough to make some of them feel sickened to the stomach.

"Hey, HEY!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry," the little girl's voice called out. It was the first time she apologized and some of them thought that even that was too far for her. They were wrong, "I didn't want to watch that bit," she giggled, "but look!" The memory lost how blurry it was and the Straw Hats looked in horror at the young girl lying on the edge of the bed. Her hair was a mess, her face was bruised, and she had no clothes on as she was curled up in a ball.

"I'm going to..." Sanji remembered the man was dead and he wound up just screaming in the sky he was so frustrated.

Most of the crew couldn't believe their eyes as the man next to her started laughing and sat up. _"You might have a use to this crew yet,"_ the man sneered and slapped the teenager on the butt. Memory Robin yelped in pain and no one was enjoying this memory in the least. Chopper was confused as he stared at the image, but he knew that Robin wasn't enjoying whatever was happening. _"You could be entertainment for the rest of the crew as well."_

Luffy's eyes were dark and filled with rage, glaring at the captain in the scene with disgust.

The little girl's head was pointed away from the man lying on the bed and was facing towards the crew who were closer to the desk. Her sad eyes from a few seconds before disappeared and they seemed to turn almost completely black as the water coming out of them stopped, oddly resting on her cheeks while the crying girl became completely calm.

"W-What," Usopp whispered. He was more scared of the look on Robin's face than he was of Chopper's enraged self or the memory of Whitebeard before he attacked Akainu. Those were of unadulterated rage, while the look on Robin's face right now was nothing more than an emotionless void. Her eyes were so cold that they felt chills down their spines.

Without turning her head to the man behind her, she said in a seductive voice, _"You think that was good Captain, wait until the cuffs are off. You're going to have the time of your life."_ Her expression didn't change once even though her voice made her sound like she was grinning, madly in love with her lover.

The look on the man's face horrified them as he licked his lips, _"Oh really? So soon to get back in it eh? Hahaha! As long as we've come to an understanding,"_ the man reached into his pants that were down at his ankles and he pulled out a key from inside them. The captain reached up to the girl's hands that were behind her back and he stared at her bare back for a few seconds before putting the key in and twisting.

"Why would you say that?" Franky asked her. It was a serious situation, and they all knew they should just stay quiet, but it was clear the girl didn't enjoy what was happening. The woman didn't respond, and her eyes were focused on the man in front of her with, with, _Guilt?!_ Franky knew a guilty face from his own experience. He was stunned and spun back to stare at the memory

_Click._ The sound was made and everyone held their breath as the man grabbed the cuffs and dangled them over the other side of the bed where Robin was staring. He dropped them and grabbed her by the side, turning her around roughly before seeing her face and flinching, pushing himself against the wall. _"AHH!"_

_"Die,"_ the teenager whispered and arms started appearing inside of the man's mouth. She didn't call out how many she was using, but the way his throat expanded and then popped with three arms pushing out of it showed them it was more than they thought. She didn't even cross her arms as she did it, all she did was look him in the eyes and arms filled his throat.

When his neck exploded outwards, blood splattered all over Nico Robin's face and bare body. The girl seemed to forget she wasn't wearing any clothes and as the door flew open and two crew members ran in, she turned to them with the same expression she gave the captain.

"R-R-Robin?" Chopper asked with a scared face as eight arms appeared. Two grabbed each man by the neck and two grabbed each man down below. Franky knew what it felt like for Robin to create hands down there and crush his family jewels, but in this situation it was much, much different.

The four hands on the men's lower bodies crushed hard and yanked as the hands on their necks reached up and covered their mouths so they couldn't speak. As the men fell to their knees, the hands on the head snapped to either side and loud cracks were heard as they dropped lifeless to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Robin was whispering over and over again. Nami held her tighter and was going to tell her that it was okay, but the woman looked up and Nami couldn't say a word. It was as if Robin had never once thought about this moment after it happened. She buried it as soon as it occurred and ignored any guilt that would have tried to spring from it.

"It's okay," Nami cooed and started running a hand down the black-haired woman's hair. "You did what you had to," she said and the older woman started to choke on air as she couldn't make out any words for what Nami just said.

"No," she finally said and Nami looked at her confused but Robin just closed her eyes and continued to shake.

They looked back at the scene in front of them and found the ground beneath them was a wooden hallway that they were sliding down. There were a few doorways on either side and the ship was clearly much bigger than the Sunny just from their walk around the inside.

"This looks more like my ship," Brook whispered. The boat was as big as a galleon.

They could hear steaming of food on a stove and as Robin walked past a door, a man wearing white and a tall white hat looked over to her. He was holding a knife and he saw the naked girl soaked in blood and he yelled out. She turned to him and four hands appeared on the wall in front of him, grabbing him by the face and shoving him down into the stove that he was heating up. _"AHHH! RAHHH! AHHHHFGHggdh,"_ the man stopped squirming and just stood there, hunched over the still burning stove as his face continued to melt.

"Holy sh..." Franky started but couldn't finish as the girl was walking up a small staircase to a door on deck. They were all pulled along as the stairs slid by beneath them and Robin didn't move her arms, but the door opened as two hands appeared and one twisted the knob while the other knocked it open.

_"Freeze Nico Robin!" _a voice called out from in front of her. A large group of men in black suits and sunglasses were standing on deck. Next to each one of those men was a disgruntled looking pirate with a sword or a gun who was looking at her with a smirk. The man in the front of the black suits shouted, _"Your coming with us for crimes against the world."_

"Look," Chopper pointed and pulled up alongside their galleon was another huge ship with a flag that said 'World Government' on it.

_"I don't care if Captain Hergold says we're keeping you. This is a mutiny!"_ the other pirates between the government officials cheered and raised their weapons before everyone paid a closer look to the young teenage girl who stepped out from below deck. At first they thought she was wearing red, but as they looked closer they could see it dripping off of her shoulder-length hair and to the deck. It had already coated most of her naked body, _"Where's the captain?!"_

Adult Nico Robin curled her head up into her chest and was hoping that Nami wouldn't let go when she saw what happened next.

The government officials were starting to get nervous as the little girl hadn't said a word yet. She hadn't even lifted her head up from staring at the wooden deck beneath her.

_"I asked you a question!"_ the pirate with a large metal spiked club shouted.

_"The captain?"_ Teenage version of Robin asked. It was the first time they heard her speak since they were still in the captain's quarters, but her voice now was... demonic. She lifted up a hand that blood was dripping off of and she flicked her fingers towards him. _"Here's some of him,"_ the blood droplets flew through the air. Everyone watched them and they hit the deck as young Robin crossed her arms across her chest. _"CIEN FLEUR!"_ Arms started appearing everywhere out of men's bodies, their necks. She snapped some of their necks instantly while shoving her fingers in the others' eyes.

Bloodcurdling screams sounded throughout the ship's deck as people started shooting their guns. The girl kept her arms crossed and her hands disarmed the men with firearms. A few with swords and clubs started charging at her but she closed her eyes and then opened them fast. The man closest to her felt hands come out of the ground and pull his feet out from under him. The other four who were running similarly all collapsed as well.

Zoro was staring in awe, no words able to describe what he was seeing. The five men struggling to get up because of the hands holding them down didn't see the other arms springing out of their backs and catching weapons thrown to them from across the deck. The hands all stabbed down at the same time and nailed the pirates and agents to the deck. _Could I take her?_ The thought crossed his mind as he watched her take out everyone effortlessly.

_"We have to get out of here!" _a few officials shouted after losing their weapons. They ran for the side of the ship, but hands appeared in front of them and grabbed fallen swords, slicing the ropes holding the two ships together.

_"Jump for it!" _one man shouted as he watched two of his comrades get their necks snapped. Two officials in black suits tried jumping off the ship to their own which was floating away, but as they tried to spring off the ground, two arms tripped them and they fell face first into the wooden hull of their ship. They bounced off the outside and landed in the water below with loud splashes.

Robin's arms grabbed two men's arms and manipulated them so they started running around slashing any of their friends in sight. The entire time, the little girl's face had the same cold expression on it, scaring the crap out of any Straw Hat who looked at her. The two men finished slashing others and the hands twisted the red swords around before shoving them inside their screaming owners.

Finally there was no more movement on deck and everyone just stared at the girl standing in the middle of it. On all sides of her, the wood was stained red and there were bodies hanging off the side of the ship. Down below there were some floating in the water as red circles started spreading from the men in the water.

The crew could hear screams and the teenager heard them as well, walking over to the side of the ship and looking off where a group of men were swimming. They were halfway to the government ship that was floating away but there were fins coming out of the water and dragging them down before more blood spurted out to the surface.

Young Nico Robin took a step to the right and the man who was charging at her from behind swiped down and missed her. She used her power to knock the man off the side with zero effort. He fell down right into a shark's open mouth and it closed its jaws around him.

Robin watched the end of the memory and it started to fade around them. The little girl standing in the middle of a pile of corpses finally shattered and ripped apart into blackness. She felt Nami's arms loosen around her and already knew that was going to happen.

"That was, overkill," Usopp muttered as he looked over at Robin. At first he had completely felt for her, but the way in which she killed them all and showed now remorse, it made him feel a little sick.

"I-" the woman started but Nami pulled her head into her body and held her tighter than ever before. Robin was stunned, she thought they would be shunning her after seeing something like that.

"Shh," Nami said, suddenly acting like the older woman. "You're okay, it's over."

"Hah! No it's not!" the shrill voice sounded and they all watched as the wisps from Robin's torn apart memory started pulling themselves back together. "That wasn't the end, that was just the tip of the iceberg!" Her cackles continued and everyone growled at the sky in fury, "I've been through her mind and you won't believe the amount of people who died because of this girl. Hehehehe!"

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Luffy screamed and half of his crew and the little girl all screamed back in fear. His yell, added with the look of rage in his eyes, made Usopp and Brook feel chills down their spines.

"Robin, did they all have to die?" Chopper asked in a scared voice up at the woman. He thought he'd asked pretty quietly but all of the crew members turned and looked at the woman who was standing straight up and watching as wisps resembling her flew around them like a tornado.

She shook her head, "No, I regret what I did there. It was," she couldn't think of how to explain what possessed her after being forced to have sex with the disgusting man just to survive. "They, he," she stuttered and her composure couldn't be regained as long as she knew they all saw her memory.

"Wow," Zoro said. The way he meant for his one word to sound was more of how impressed he was that she was able to take them all on when she was that young. He didn't know if he could have done the same thing when he was fifteen or sixteen years old.

Unfortunately, each crew member took it to mean something else. "I know right? That was really cold. I didn't know you did things like that," Usopp stated.

"There's things in all of our pasts that we'd rather leave forgotten," Zoro countered, seeing as his 'wow' was interpreted the wrong way. Although he said to leave it forgotten, they all had to watch it anyway and none of them were going to forget anytime soon.

"Zoro! She had to do that to survive! Would you have done anything different in her situation?" Nami scolded him and the man held up his arms as his one eye went wide. No one got what he was saying and he looked over to where Usopp and Chopper were arguing with Franky about what else she could have done.

"Escape would have been my choice," Usopp said and Nami laughed at him.

"Running away is your solution for everything!" she yelled at him.

"That's because of situations like these!" he yelled back, seriously disturbed by what he just watched. He threw up during Zoro's flashback of the village's slaughter and this reminded him of it exactly. "I'm not stupid enough to risk my life on something that's impossible to win with."

"More like you don't have the guts," Franky shouted at the sniper who was pissing him off.

"I don't have guts because I'm a skeleton. Yohohoho!" Brook tried to break the tension but everyone ignored him.

"Shut it Franky you're not helping my case by jumping in front of a train." Nami scolded the man and then felt bad about what she said immediately.

"If there was ever a battle that should not have been fought, it was definitely that one. You almost died," Sanji stated as he looked at the robot now. He understood why the man had done it, but that didn't make it any less stupid.

"At least I wasn't going to stab an old man for his food," Franky growled back at the chef and the two of them got in each other's faces. The wisps kept swirling around as the crew began fighting more and more, getting more personal with each second.

"Both of you stop it," Robin tried to say sternly but everyone ignored the murderer next to them. Nami released Robin to walk closer to Usopp, "Lying and running aren't the only two options for every situation."

"But running is sometimes a good idea," Chopper said. He remembered how mad he was at Wapol after Hiluluk was killed, but Dalton had convinced him not to do something stupid and try to fight. Running away from that battle hurt, but it kept him alive and without any regrets. Without thinking about the consequences, Chopper continued, "like if you and Nojiko had run..."

Even Usopp who was arguing intensely with Nami found Chopper's sentiment to be cruel even if the reindeer didn't realize it. He was right, and if they had run, even if Bellemere said she had children, she probably could have gotten away with it and lived if the kids were never found. Instead the two of them ran around the building and begged that their mother not die. As Nami thought about it she realized how she had chosen the worst possible decision and her mom might have still been alive if she didn't.

"At least I don't cry after losing a fight you stupid marimo!" Sanji shouted as Zoro tried to break them up, insulting the chef as he did. Zoro glared at him and reached for his swords as Sanji raised a leg.

_Wait a second, 'Once you start fighting amongst yourselves, that's when the real fun will begin.'_ Luffy suddenly remembered the girl saying this before as he looked around his crew. They were all fighting with each other and it was getting worse by the second. He looked at Robin who was standing away from the rest of them by a couple of yards and was just staring at the mass of people with a scared look.

The captain walked straight through them all. He walked between Sanji and Zoro who were fighting and stopped to watch their captain walk by. Luffy passed by Franky who was growling at a Heavy Point Chopper and both of them stopped. Brook stopped scolding Usopp while Nami looked up at her captain, the sad look on her face changing to confusion.

"Robin," he said as he reached the woman and she looked at her captain with a trembling look. "Don't worry. Nothing will change, you're still my nakama. You always will be." The look on her face started to change and her whole body stopped shaking as her mind began to calm down.

The others were still on edge but Luffy looked at them all with a scowl on his face, "Stop fighting. You're doing what she wants." Everyone froze where they were and realized what they must have looked like a few seconds ago. Shame filled most of them as they thought about some of the things they were saying to each other.

They started apologizing, (except for Zoro and Sanji who just turned their backs to each other and walked to a different part of the blackness), and Luffy grinned. The Straw Hats hated getting scolded by an idiot like him, but he always knew what to say at the right time.

"Thank you, Luffy," Robin said to her captain who turned back to face her.

Luffy wasn't sure what to say now, he wasn't used to having to deal with issues like that. Everyone tended to keep their personal stuff away from the adventures they had, but that was no longer an option. He scratched his neck and looked away before whispering in a quiet tone so that she would be the only one to hear him, "If you want to talk about it later, I'll listen." He normally couldn't care less about any of his friends' pasts, but she looked like she was holding it so far down that it was hurting her mentally.

She looked at him in surprise and then chuckled, "You always seem to know what people are thinking Luffy." The captain looked at her as she smiled and he felt good knowing that he had changed her mood.

"Rrrgg," they all heard a voice above them and looked around to see a memory forming. "Should have saved the trump card for the end. No matter, I'm sure I can gain a little more power with these next ones."

"Power?" Zoro asked with an angry glare at the sky.

"Your negative feelings," the girl giggled. They were suddenly feeling very unnerved at her laugh and she continued, "They give me strength as long as you're in here. So please, continue watching, continue getting hurt. When you've finally lost your minds, I'll let you go," her voice started to fade as the clippings of the memory came together. Before she finished speaking they all heard one more thing that made some of them flinch, "Then I'll kill you all."

Everyone was silent as a forest was forming around them and finally Usopp turned his head to Nami, "You just had to pick a fight with a little girl."

**A/N Alright, there's how the memory actually happened. If you read the story and want to tell me what you thought, you can review here or on the other main fic. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
